The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heliotrope plant, botanically known as Heliotropium arborescens, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Atlanta`.
The new Heliotrope is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Billerbeck, Germany. The new Heliotrope originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor of the commercial Heliotropium arborescens cultivar `Marine` (not patented).
The cultivar Atlanta was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Billerbeck, Germany.
Compared to plants of the parent cultivar, `Marine`, plants of the new Heliotrope are more compact, are more freely branching, flower about two weeks earlier, and differ in flower color.
Asexual reproduction of the new Heliotrope by cuttings in Billerbeck, Germany, has shown that the unique features of this new Heliotrope are stable and reproduced true to type in successive propagations.